The only exception
by Azarat2603
Summary: El amor es estupido irracional y es la forma mas segura para darle a alguien el poder para destruirte, "Amor" esa es solo una palabra dulce para consegir algo de sexo, para que nesecito algo asi si tengo a mi mejor amigo.Riku X Sora, One Side Kairi X Sora


A la edad de seis años se pueden aprender muchas cosa, en la escuela te empiezan a enseñar las letras y los números, aprendes a no tocar cualquier cosa que te encuentras en la calle por que puede resultar algo apestoso y desagradable, aprendes después de muchos intentos fallidos como se atan las agujetas o al menos crees que ya lo aprendiste, también puede que aprendas a abrirte paso a base de codazos y mordiscos por sobre niños molestosos y buscapleitos aun que sea para proteger a alguien que no eres tu y a ganarte la amistad y admiración de quien puede resultar tu mejor amigo.

A esta temprana edad tu mente tal vez no entienda lo que tu madre describe en sus cuentos de hadas pero le crees cuando te dice que el amor es algo especial e inmenso que convierte a alguien en el centro de tu vida, también le crees cuando te dice que te ama y tu le respondes, con una gran sonrisa, "yo también te amo mama", lo que nadie espera a esa o cualquier otra edad es el miedo que se siente cuando observas a tus padres pelear a gritos, con palabras como amante o ramera saliendo de la boca de tu padre con una expresión de odio pero mas que eso de dolor en su rostro, tampoco entiendes las excusas que da tu madre ni por que sale de la casa dando un portazo y dejándote a tras escondido en el armario de los blancos llorando en silencio y temblando.

En los siguientes años estos pleitos se convierten en una rutina que se repite constantemente y en algún momento también empieza a sonar la palabra divorcio, no les crees del todo cuando tus padres, cada uno por separado, te dicen que no es tu culpa y la mejor forma que encuentras para soportar esta situación es salir corriendo, en muchas ocasiones para encontrarte con un pequeño castaño de pelo desordenado en puntas y con unos enormes ojos azul celeste.

Te refugias en juegos infantiles y competencias, aprendes a apreciar a la persona que te ayuda a distraerte de los problemas en casa y entiendes lo que es la amistad tal ves con una forma infantil de verla pero amistad al fin y al cabo, cuando a la edad de nueve años tu madre te sienta a la mesa del comedor para hablar con tigo sientes, por su rostro serio, que nada bueno puede salir de todo esto, al día siguiente observas como ella sale de la casa con todas sus cosas para nunca mas regresar, no entiendes el motivo que tiene para no llevarte con ella y lo que mas sientes es la forma tan dolorosa en que tu padre llora.

Tu mismo lloras lo sucedido y corres otra vez a refugiarte en la compañía de tu mejor amigo, tratas de comportarte como siempre de reír, de jugar, de ser tan "cool" como siempre eres, pero simplemente no puedes contener tus lagrimas y el llanto que lucha por salir de tu pecho, sientes unos brazos un poco indecisos rodearte, unas manitas palpar tu espalda y como sus deditos se agarran de tu playera mientras el se acomoda en contra tuya para que apoyes tu cabeza sobre su hombro, tu respondes al abrazo y sigues llorando conteniendo un poco tus sollozos contra la tela en sus hombros, mientras el te murmura "yo nunca te dejare Riku, yo siempre estaré con tigo".

Eso me paso ami, esa noche a esta aun corta edad y acompañado de los sollozos de mi padre en la otra habitación, aun no entendía lo que el "amor" significa, pero me di cuenta del devastador poder que tiene para destruir la vida de las personas, no entendí por que todos hablan tan bien de el y llegué a la conclusión de que sea lo que sea el "amor" no vale la pena si se tiene que pasar por algo como lo que les paso a mis padres, después de todo para que se necesito el amor si tengo amigos o mas bien "un" amigo como lo es Sora.

Los años siguieron pasando y vi con mala cara cuando una muchacha pelirroja llamada Kairi de la edad de Sora, que es un año menor que yo, empezó a rondarnos, pero la sonrisa del pequeño ojiazul me convenció de que ella no es tan mala y termine por aceptarla con un poco de reticencia, también acepte a los otros "amigos" que empezaron a llegar con el paso del tiempo, que importaba, si al final de todo siempre quedábamos solos nosotros dos.

Cuando entre a una tumultuosa edad de cambios empecé a replantearte la forma en que veía a las niñas, temas como novias, citas, romance, sexo empezaron a escucharse entre los chicos de mi edad, y me di cuanta que tenia cierta influencia sobre estos temas, por alguna razón el que sea bueno en deportes sea alto y aya desarrollado unos cuantos músculos parece ser razón suficiente para todos en pensar que soy un buen prospecto para ligar chicas, yo me sentía raro por que mas que guapo a veces me consideras un poco patoso con los estirones que había dado y a los que todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

Incluso escuche a algunas chicas admitir que les gustaba, un tanto sonrojadas, con todos fue lo mismo a excepción de mi pequeño amigo castaño, el siguió esperándome para jugar todas las tardes, tal vez ahora un poco mas competitivo que antes pero juegos al fin y al cabo, una tarde me gano la curiosidad y le pregunte al ají azul que es lo que opina él de todo lo que dicen de mi los otros chicos, el se lo piensa un rato mientras se rasca graciosamente su cabeza para después levantar el rostro y observarme "No tengo ni idea" responde con una gran sonrisa "Pero a mi me gusta mucho el color plateado de tu pelo y tus ojos entre verde y azul" termina el comentario riendo y me reta a una carrera para ver quien llega primero a la playa.

Unos tres años mas pasan ahora tengo diecisiete y resulta que todo lo que mis compañeros decían era cierto, tengo un gran talento para conquistar a las chicas incluso ya tengo algo de experiencia en las materias del sexo, de echo la palabra "promiscuo" es algo que interiormente me suena mucho, pero con todas las subidas de hormonas que he experimentado en los últimos tiempo me parece algo inevitable, solo hay dos cosas que no han cambiado mi inquebrantable amistad con Sora y la percepción que tengo del "amor" me he formado la idea que eso es solo una palabra dulce que se usa para conseguir algo de sexo.

Ahora me encuentros caminando hacia una de las bancas del parque en el centro del pueblo en el que vivo, quede en verme con Sora, al parecer el castaño de dieciséis años, que a pesar de haber crecido mucho sigue siendo una cabeza mas bajo que yo, quiere pedirme alguna clase de consejo, no es algo que me agrade mucho ya que seguramente tiene que ver con Kairi.

Por la manera tan melosa en la que la pelirroja a actuado en los últimos años al rededor de mi mejor amigo no me sorprendió que lo halla convencido para que sea su novio, sin embargo no se exactamente por que este hecho me molesto un poco ¿Será que quería acostarte con ella?... no, eso es muy improbable, mas bien creo que me desagrada que Sora se tome enserio cualquier tipo de relación romántica, pero aun así si el ojiazul quiere algún consejo se lo daré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su amistad.

-Hola Sora.

Pronuncio al llegar al punto de reunión y encontrarte con un distraído castaño que mira hacia el piso.

-Heee, ha hola Riku.

Me parece algo extraño su comportamiento, el por lo general nunca es tan cabizbajo, las depresiones no parecen algo que convine con su alegre carácter.

-Hey que te pasa.

El ojiazul me observa un rato mientras me ciento a su lado y espero pacientemente a su respuesta.

-Kairi y yo tuvimos sexo anoche.

Responde después de un rato, en realidad eso no me debería sorprender después de todo son novios, pero llegue a dudar de que Sora estuviera interesado en ella de esa forma, como mejores amigos que somos Sora siempre me lo cuenta todo y hasta donde tenia entendido a pesar del año y medio que tienen de novios ellos nunca avían pasado de alguno que otro beso.

-felicidades, supongo.

Mi voz no demuestra mucho entusiasmo y trato de mejorar eso en mi siguiente comentario.

-Pensé que nuca te animar a tener relaciones, que bueno que nunca aposte con alguien sobre esto por que habría perdido.

Pronuncio en tono de broma con un ligero tono de mordacidad.

-te juro que creí que llagarías virgen a la sepultura.

No puedo evitar este ultimo comentario con un mayor tono de malicia y lo lamento casi inmediatamente al observar el gesto incomodo de mi amigo ojiazul mientras desvía el rostro, el que por nuestra amistad este al tanto de que sus únicas experiencias sexuales previas hayan sido con su mano no me da derecho a burlarme de ello.

-Lo lamento, no debí de decirte esas cosas.

Trato de llamar la atención de sus ojos hacia mí y lo consigo apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro, rozando mi dedo pulgar sobre la porción de piel descubierta que deja el cuello de su playera sin mangas y le sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-No te preocupes no me molesto tu comentario, le he soportado cosas peores al Sr. Sarcasmo.

Responde con una media sonrisa.

-Es solo que, lo que sucedió anoche me tiene confundido, yo no se... no fue mi... yo... no esperaba...

Veo como se sonrojas ligeramente mientras balbuceas palabras sin sentido, alejo mi mano y me acomodo mejor en la banca apoyando un brazo por encima del respaldo y el otro en el descansa manos.

-Parece que estas incomodo por lo sucedido, ¿Fue tan malo? ¿Te arrepientes de haberla convencido?

No entiendo el raro sentimiento que se me forma, es como de anticipación a su respuesta, no sabia que fura tan mórbidamente curioso acerca de los detalles de la vida intima de otras personas, tal ves sea solo por que es de "mi pequeño a migo" de quien estoy hablando.

-El caso no es... yo no fui quien convenció a Kairi.

Eso si que sonó raro.

-¿Que, otra persona la convenció para que se acostara con tigo?

La pregunta me sale con un poco de burla e incredulidad, no se exactamente por que estoy tan corto de paciencia con este tema.

-No, fue mas bien que ella... me salto encima.

-¿Quieres decir que ella... te violo?

No puedo evitar la risita que se me escapa, hasta mi amigo castaño tiene que admitir que eso sonó ridículo.

-Riku deja de estarte burlando.

Este giro de la conversación si que me dejo sorprendido, nunca pensé que la pelirroja fuera tan aventada, aunque puedo entender un poco su interés, después de todo Sora es bastante apuesto en su propio sentido no es muy varonil pero tampoco afeminado, su figura es delgada y de apariencia ligera pero sus músculos están bien tonificados debajo de una piel firme y no demasiado suave, su pecho esta bien definido al igual que su abdomen y sus brazos y piernas son fuertes y torneadas... en que rayos estoy pensando.

Creo que me he olvidado mencionar que no solamente me ciento atraído por las personas del sexo contrario también por algunos de mi propio sexo, incluso puedo contar en mi algo extensa lista de "pañuelos desechables" a dos que tres muchachos con los que me he acostado, me di cuenta de esto después de un tiempo de haber entrado en la pubertad, en una piyamada en la que estábamos Sora y yo solos después de una acalorada pelea de almohadas, el acostado sobre mi cama cubierto apenas por se ropa de dormir, una bermuda corta que le llega apenas a media ante pierna, yo observando como su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba agitado tratando de recuperar la respiración y al mismo tiempo sentía mi entrepierna ergirce dolorosamente debajo de mi pantalón corto y ropa interior.

Fue algo chocante darme cuenta que me ciento atraído por mi mejor amigo, pero conseguí sobre ponerme a mis "bajos instintos" distrayéndome en otras cosas, para que me engaño fue por aquella época cuando comencé a acostarme con quien se dejara, todo con tal de evadir mis malas intenciones de mi inocente y despistado amigo, lo aprecio demasiado como para dejar que una estupidez como esta se interponga entre nosotros.

-No fue como si yo no hubiera colaborado.

Escucho las palabras a media voz del ojiazul saliendo de mis cavilaciones para prestarle atención.

-No habríamos podido hacer "eso" si no hubiera puesto de mi parte.

-Por "eso" te refieres a "sexo".

-Sii

Contesta con una entrecortada voz y un ligerísimo sonrojo en el rostro, por dios que adolescente de nuestra edad se sonroja con la palabra Sexo, abecés Sora es demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

-Sora, yo no entiendo ¿Cual es el problema? se que te puede resultar algo sorpresivo que Kairi sea agresiva en la cama, pero eso no es precisamente algo malo.

"Para nada malo, puede resultar bastante entretenido" no evito pensar este comentario y a la vez me siento incomodo al conjugarlo con Kairi y Sora de por medio.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, es... es que yo... no estaba... no pensaba... en ella mientras lo hacíamos.

Que clase de mente se carga este adorable diablito "que hay de malo en eso" yo les he cambiado la cara y el cuerpo, mentalmente hablando, a mas de la mitad de las personas con las que me he acostado, muchas mas de la mitad por no decir a todas, y no quiero pensar acerca de quien ha sido la fantasía mas recurrente.

-No hay nada de malo en que fantasees con otras personas mientras tienes Sexo, es hasta saludable para mantenerte cuerdo.

"Créeme lo digo por experiencia" pienso el agregado del comentario mientras se forma una sonrisita irónica en mis labios.

-Tampoco es eso.

Su vos ahora es apenas un murmullo y a pesar de ello puedo detectar la pesadumbre en sus palabras.

-Sora por favor, dime que es lo que te aflige, yo tratare de andarte.

El tono preocupado de mi voz es algo que hasta a mi me sorprende, no hay duda que este endemoniado ángel que tengo por amigo puede causar muchas reacciones en mi, el me observa a los ojos unos momentos, sin meditar ni dudar de mis palabras solo contemplándolos, de eso estoy seguro.

-Me di cuenta que no quiero a Kairi... al menos no de ese modo.

Habla calmadamente y sopesando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

-Ella es una muy buena amiga y excelente persona, pero no la veo como mi pareja.

Se detiene unos segundos dudoso.

-Yo quiero romper con ella... pero no le quiero hacer daño... y no estoy seguro que pueda acabar con nuestro noviazgo sin dañarla en el proceso.

Sus orbes azul cielo parecen temblar con la emoción que transmiten, capturando mis ojos en una hipnótica conexión.

-Riku, ¿Que debo hacer?

Tiemblo ligeramente cuando pronuncia mi nombre, no puedo evitar pensar que lo melodramático se le da muy bien a mi amigo, pone el tono justo de angustia y tensión en su voz en el momento correcto, pero se que no es fingido, Sora es así tiene un corazón de oro que se preocupa por todos y es incapaz de herir intencionalmente a ninguna persona.

-No soy la persona correcta para consultarle estas cosas.

Contesto después de conseguir escapar de su mirada.

-Si a mi me preocupara el no herir a las personas con quienes me acuesto no lo abría echo con un montón de personas.

Contesto con un ligero tono burlón tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión que hay en el ambiente.

-Por ejemplo ella.

Señalo a una muchacha que cruza por la calle de enfrente al parque paseando a un grupo de perros, mi conquista de la semana pasada.

-O con ella.

Esta vez apunto a una joven vestida recatadamente, con su blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cogote y de falda beige larga hasta los tobillos, que camina con un grupo de señoras mayores que están entrando a la iglesia principal del pueblo, nunca había oído un coro de tantos "o mi dios " seguidos.

-Tampoco con ella.

Observo de reojo como Sora voltea hacia donde señalo, al igual que en las dos veces anteriores, para observar a una mujer ya entrando a la mediana edad que trabaja de mecerá en uno de los restaurantes en el centro del pueblo, "En que demonios estaba pensando en esa ocasión, debía de estar borracho o soy geriatra y no me había dado cuenta"

-Y en definitiva no lo hubiera echo con...

-BASTA.

Las palmas extendidas de Sora, una sobre la otra, golpean sobre mis labios para detener mi conteo.

-Ya entendí, no te importa lastimar a la gente mientras puedas acostarte con ellas.

Sus palabras son pronunciadas con un tono de dolor, sutil y a la ves arrolladoramente presente, tanto así que ciento estrujarse mi corazón, lentamente el deja caer sus brazos hasta dejar apoyadas las manos sobre su regazo y se pone a observar el suelo melancólicamente.

-Es verdad que yo no soy la persona indicada para hablar de este tema, sabes muy bien que es lo que opino yo del "amor".

Consigo hablar calmadamente después de reponerme un poco de la tristeza que veo en el rostro de mi amigo y pongo un poco de sarcasmo en la última palabra.

-Pero si una cosa se por experiencia, es que el mantenerse junto a una persona por lastima o por miedo a herirla puede acabar destruyéndolos a los dos.

Mis palabras consiguen que Sora alce la vista para observarme, le sonrío un poco buscando animarle.

-Kairi no se merece tu lastima, y tu sobretodo, no te mereces el vivir atado a una relación que te hace infeliz.

Termino mi frase y me quedo callado, luchando contra la tentación de sostener una de sus manos y apretarla contra mi pecho.

-Gracias.

El interrumpe mi lucha interna después de unos momentos sonriéndome y dejándome contemplar el brillo genuinamente agradecido en sus ojos.

-Ahora se que es lo que debo hacer.

Habla a media voz mientras se para, quedando junto ami.

-Pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

Lo escucho suspirar mientras levanto la vista al mismo tiempo que el voltea a verme.

-Gracias otra vez Riku, de alguna forma y a pesar de todo no consigues decepcionarme.

Quedo un segundo fascinado por la radiante sonrisa que me dedica, y yo le respondo con una de las mías, paupérrima en comparación.

-Tratare de no ofenderme por tu comentario.

Ensancha un poco mas su sonrisa y yo siento una ligera opresión en el pecho fuera de lo normal.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, quede en verme con Kairi en el puesto de helados...

Le observo sacar su teléfono celular y consultarlo unos segundos.

-Y ya voy tarde diez minutos.

Lo último lo pronuncia en un tono chillón de sorpresa.

-Nos vemos luego Riku.

Se despide de mí agitando su mano al tiempo que se gira para salir corriendo.

-Hasta luego.

Respondo inseguro de que me halla escuchado en su carrera, me quedo en el parque sentado en la misma banca por un rato mas, indeciso de que tengo que hacer o si me apetece hacer algo el día de hoy, la conversación con mi amiguito castaño me ha dejado un tanto cabizbajo, estoy pensando seriamente que me estoy convirtiendo en un chismoso por que tengo unas ganas inmensas de enterarme que es lo que pasara entre mis dos amigos.

Tengo el ligero presentimiento que me conviene enterarme de esa platica, siendo vencido por la curiosidad me encamino hacia el puesto de helados, esperando encontrarme con Sora y su, próxima a ser, ex novia,

La suerte esta de mi lado en esta ocasión, los encuentro sentados en una jardinera no muy lejos de donde se quedaron de ver, sora se encuentra sentado con la espalda recta y los hombros tensos, mirando a la muchacha pelirroja junto a el, ella cabizbaja y pensativa.

Consigo acercarme, sin que se den cuenta de mi presencia, por detrás de la jardinera ocultándome con el muro verde que forma el arbusto plantado en ella.

-No quiero que pienses que solo quería acostarme con tigo y por eso te estoy dejando.

Escucho claramente la apesadumbrada y sentida voz de sora, a pesar de que habla por debajo de su volumen normal.

-Es solo que no me ciento bien con esto, y no creo que sea lo correcto el engallarte de esa manera.

Después de eso los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento en que la tensión se puede sentir incluso desde donde yo los estoy espiando.

-No tienes por...

Es Kairi quien rompe el silencio con su suave voz un poco alterada y quebrándose en medio de la frase.

-No tienes por que sentirte culpable Sora.

Consigue hablar después de un momento.

-Fui yo la que te obligo a tener relaciones con migo.

Kairi levanta la vista del suelo para dirigirla a Sora quien responde de igual manera con sus ojos celestes.

-Ya sospechaba yo desde hace algún tiempo que no te sentías precisamente "atraído" por mi... y aun así te obligue a hacerlo con migo.

Trata de ocultar la nota de dolor de su voz pero sin mucho éxito.

-Lamento no poder corresponderte como te mereces Kai.

El mote suena vacilante en la dolida voz de Sora, puedo darme cuenta de que el esta verdaderamente afligido por nuestra amiga pelirroja.

-No te sientas mal, yo estoy agradecida por que seas sincero con migo.

No puedo evitar sentirme afligido por ella, a pesar de que consigue hablar con calma y dulzura aun se nota un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Te agradezco que aunque sea hayas intentado hacer que esta relación funcione, después de todo tu estas enamorado de alguien mas ¿No es así?

Me quedo estático ante este comentario, de donde saca eso la pelirroja y por que diablos Sora no me lo comento a mí.

-Tu... yo no te lo... ¿Como...?

-¿Como me entere? muy sencillo, pronunciaste su nombre ayer en medio de nuestro...

"Auch" eso si que debió haber dolido.

-Kairi, yo lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño de esa forma, o de ninguna otra, yo solo...

-Cálmate Sora.

La voz de la muchacha es tranquilizadora.

-Ya te dije que no te tienes que sentir mal por mi, yo ya estaba preparada, ahora en lo que te tienes que preocupar es en confesarle tus sentimientos a esa persona.

"De donde diablos saca la fuerza esta niña" no puedo evitar sentir admiración por mi amiga pelirroja, es mucho mejor persona de lo que me atreví a pensar, tener la entereza suficiente para pasar por algo como esto y en cima de eso darle consejos de amor al chico que acaba de romper con ella, tuvo que haber sido un mártir o santo en otra vida.

-Estas loca, si le llegara a decir algo como eso seguramente barrería el piso con migo.

-Quien sabe, tal vez el pueda sorprenderte.

Escucho a Sora resoplar incrédulo, mientras a mi se me forma una inmensa duda "acaso Kairi esta dando a entender que Sora esta enamorado de un hombre"

-Lo dudo.

-Al menos debes intentarlo.

-¿Estas intentando que me maten en venganza por lo que te hice?

Me sorprende escuchar la risita ligera de Kairi, tal vez un poco apagada por el sentimiento pero alegre al fin y al cabo.

-No Sora, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Observó como la pelirroja se acerca al ojiazul para unir sus labios en un fugas beso.

-Este será el último.

Pronuncia tristemente la chica para después pararse y voltear quedando frente a Sora que luce un poco desconcentrado.

-Supongo que nos veremos por ahí, después de todo seguimos siendo amigos ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que si.

Mi castaño amigo no duda ni un segundo en responder.

-Bien.

Responde tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-Debes de confesarle tu amor, estoy segura que "él" entenderá, Sora es por tu bien.

Después de esto Kairi se aleja dejando a Sora pensativo y a mi un poco desconcertado.

*~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~* *~[]-\-!-/ \-!-/-[]~*

Notas del autor: Mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos los pañuelos desechable… perdón a todas las personas que se hayan sentido ofendidas por la actitud de Riku en este fic, y si por pura y remota casualidad alguien que también este leyendo mi otro fic "Edad prohibida" se de cuenta de la semejanza con los hechos del ultimo capitulo a este, solo puedo decir que lo escribí para ver como me salía este evento pero con Kairi y Sora de participantes.

Ya por ultimo solo mencionar que esta cera una historia corta, tres capítulos cuando mucho, lo planee como un oneshot pero el largo se me salio de control, y peor aun no tengo ni idea para cuando lo voy a continuar.


End file.
